1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a clutched device, and more particularly to a clutched jig for clutching a lens component from a lens socket.
2. The Related Art
It is difficult to clutch a lens component from a lens socket, especially the lens is base located in a mobile phone or other miniature electrical machine.
Referring to FIG. 11, a traditional separated jig 400 includes a housing 1 having a square shape. A square hole 2 is formed in the middle of the housing 1. A plywood 102 and three pressure plates 101 are formed in the housing 1 and protruded downward from each side of the housing 1, and the pressure plates 101 against the plywood 102. A lens module includes a lens component 200 and a lens socket 300, the lens component 200 is located in the lens socket 300. A groove 202 is formed in each corner of a base 201 of the lens component 200. A notch 302 is formed in each of the inner side of the lens socket 300. A leaf spring 301 is located in the notch 302 and corresponds with the grooves 202, the ends of the leaf springs 301 buckled in the grooves 202, so the lens component 200 is located firmly in the lens socket 300. The size of the lens socket 300 perfectly matches the separated jig 400.
While the separated jig 400 is inserted into the lens socket 300, the pressure plates 101 press the leaf springs 301, so the leaf springs 301 are pressed and pushed back into the notches 302, so the lens component 200 is not fastened by the leaf springs 301, at the same time the lens component 200 can be separated from the lens socket 300 by other jig device.
Accordingly, the traditional separated jig 400 just releases the lens component 200 located in the lens socket 300. The traditional separated jig 400 described above has a problem in that, the lens component 200 is not taken out easily from the lens socket 300 by the traditional separated jig 400.